Televisions, computer monitors, tablet computers, notebooks, and other devices having electronic displays can display content from a variety of sources, including other connected devices. Televisions, for example, can be connected with a set-top box that can provide television tuning, video recording, and other functionality to the television. These connected devices may allow for menus, icons, or other content to be shown on the displays. But because different electronic displays have different properties, it is not always certain that the content is properly shown on each of the electronic displays. Consequently, some items may not be shown on the electronic display at all. The connected devices or the displays themselves may have the functionality for adjusting the content, but users are typically unaware of this functionality.